


Especially So

by Lady_S



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, The Author Regrets Nothing, and i'm making it A Thing tm, but i thought someone might be interested so i posted it here, but its mostly just talking about feelings so its chill, rated t for alcohol and mild language, this is supposed to have the twd characters in the spnverse but its not really important, yes i made this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_S/pseuds/Lady_S
Summary: John shouldn’t have been surprised when Dean finally asked it, sitting on that porch swing with Sam and holding onto his second beer of the night:“Dad, I-I gotta ask - why him?”~~~~~~~Original summary on tumblr:"Here’s an unnamed one-shot I whipped up for no reason in which John talks to Sam and Dean about ~emotions~ and Carl makes an appearance."





	Especially So

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, grimechester - a crackship cousin to cegan, and my true love between the two. I originally came up with this ship on tumblr and when I got some positive feedback, I wrote a few oneshots! I'd like to thank all my friends on tumblr for motivating me!
> 
> Speaking of tumblr, if you like what you see, you can find my TWD/SPN blog at @grimechester!

John shouldn’t have been surprised when Dean finally asked it, sitting on that porch swing with Sam and holding onto his second beer of the night:

 

“Dad, I-I gotta ask - why him?”

 

He didn’t speak for a few moments, taking in the full weight of the question. John could tell Dean had tried to make it sound as casual as possible, like they were just discussing sports teams or alcohol brands, but it still sounded solemn and final coming from his lips. Which, he couldn’t blame him. It couldn’t be easy to ask a question like “Why have you decided to have a serious relationship with someone 33 years younger than you?” with a lot of levity.

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

Dean paused. He probably wasn’t expecting that.

 

“Well,” he sighed, “he..ain’t exactly your type.”

 

John smirked a little, raising his bottle up to his lips, “And my type is what, exactly?” He took a sip, “Whatever a cupid  _says_  it is?”

 

Sam and Dean visibly tensed, and glanced to each other, reminding John of two kids getting caught in a lie.

 

“How do you know about that?” Sam asked, quietly and innocently.

 

“I’ve done my reading.” He answered.

 

Sam swallowed, and turned to look down at the street rather than meet his father’s eyes. Next to him, Dean ran a hand down his face, and muttered something that sounded like “dammit, Chuck” under his breath. The implication was a grim one – if he had read everything in the  _Supernatural_  books, then he knew all the awful and tragic events of the apocalypse, and all of the personal drama between the brothers, down to the last, uncomfortable detail.

 

“Besides,” John continued, taking another sip of beer, “I could tell something had changed when I got back down here. When I woke up, I..I felt different. I didn’t feel so..narrow-minded anymore. For twenty-two years, all I could focus on was avenging your mother. I was selfishly obsessed, Sam’s right about that, and then I woke and…it’s all gone.

 

“Now, don’t misunderstand me, I still miss Mary.” The eldest Winchester pursed his lips during every pause his took, “I cherish every memory of her, and I could  _never_ regret the time we had together. But after twenty-two years without her and having my…” he was at a loss for words for a moment, brows furrowed in concentration.

 

“’Free will’?” Dean suggested.

 

“Yes,” John repeated, “and having my free will back, I just…I just think it’s time I start letting myself have some  _happiness_  again.”

 

Neither Dean nor Sam had immediate comments, and John could see from the way they were looking at their drinks that they were apprehensive about making any. He wasn’t sure exactly why; maybe it was because they had just got him back not three days ago and weren’t in the mood to start a fight yet, or that they sure he had lost his mind and didn’t know how to tell him. Or, hell, maybe they thought he was a shifter or a ghoul who had taken his form, and didn’t want him to know that they were suspicious of him. Whatever it was, they were quiet for a long time.

 

Finally, Dean broke his silence: “Even if that happiness takes the form of  _Carl Grimes_?”

 

John downed the rest of his bottle, before grinning at his sons. 

 

“Especially so.”

 

* * *

 

Later on in the night, Dean called into the house and asked Carl if he could get him another beer. Carl said “yes,” taking Dean’s empty bottle and disappearing into the house again.

 

Dean was half-way through telling John a story about the first time he and Sam met the Trickster when Carl returned, handing Dean a bottle of water with a black cross written in permanent marker on the side.

 

“What’s this?” he asked, looking up at the teen.

 

“Holy water.”

 

Dean frowned, “I asked for a beer.”

 

“You asked if I could get you another beer. I said ‘yes,’ not that I would.” When Dean continued to look confused, Carl shrugged: “You boys are limited to two beers a day. I’m worried about your livers.” He tapped on the water bottle, “Drink up.”

 

The brunette turned to John, and pointed at him with authority, “You’re getting a water next, too.”

 

“Yessir!” John replied, smiling and taking a not-so-subtle glance at Carl’s ass as he strode back inside.

 

Dean continued to look slightly shocked and offended at the water bottle in his hand, not completely registering what just happened.

 

Sam, on the other hand, just looked his father dead in the eyes and said “Marry him.”


End file.
